Bad Romance
by Truth'sDiary
Summary: Last part to 'Miss Me', "Like We Never Loved At All', and "Who Are You When I'm Not Looking'.


**A.N SMUT TIME! Based lightly on the song Bad Romance, I like the 30 Seconds To Mars version better than Lady Gaga's, but still, enjoy. I don't own ROTG.**

* * *

_Previously~_

_Jack set the finished egg down after looking it over once again. He moved over to sit on the Pookas lap, stroking the long ears. Jack leaned in and pressed his lips to Bunny's, the kiss was sweet and innocent, but still held a firey passion to it._

_"I'm yours Bunny."_

_The Pooka smirked and whispered slyly into is ear "prove it, my little snowflake."_

* * *

Jack hummed as the Pookas hand slipped under his hoodie, Jack's cold fingers circled around Bunny's ears. Bunny shivered as the feeling built up heat in his lower regions. His paws slid of the hoodie then the old pants, he nuzzled the spirits neck, shivering from the feeling, not the cold, never the cold. Jack moaned into Bunnys ear, when teeth nipped at his neck.

Bunny smirked and moved close to Jacks ear whispering, his voice deep and breath hot, "I want your love, I want you open mouthed, and on your knees, Jackson."

"Oh God!" Jack screamed as Bunny roughly pressed two finger into Jack.

"Bunny **please**!" Jack shouted trying to move against the still finger, but Bunny had his free paw pushing down his thin hips. Smirking Bunny leaned in again whispering "I want your love, the touch of your hand, I want you cuffed to the bed."

Jack whimpered, then pressed his cold lips to the Pookas "I don't care, Bunny, do whatever you want" his beautiful eyes pleaded with the green ones as he whined "just _move_." The two fingers sliped out, before pounding back into his lovers tight enterence, Jack's screams filled the Warren.

Two cold hands wrapped themselves around the furry neck, as the light blue lips pleaded for more. The fingers dissapered, and was replaced almost instantly by the Pookas length. Jack arched off the grass, a silent scream passed through his mouth.

"Jackie, I want your love, and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance" Jack smirked through lust glazed eyes as he leaned in nipping the Pookas right ear then whispered out "je veux ton amour, et je veux ta revanche, j'veux ton amour."

Bunny didn't give a damn about what Jack had said at the moment, just that it sounded so hot. Bunny pulled out all the way and stood up, as Jack looked at him scared of him leaving him here, so hard and _vulnerable._

Jack was so wxposed to the possibility of being attacked, either physically or emotionally. It turned the Pooka on even more as he picked up his snowflake. "Let's take this into the bedroom Jackie, before I can't control myself" he whispered moving to the barrow.

Jack smiled as played his his ears saying "perdre le contrôle, mon lapin belle" Bunny froze looking down at the boy, then raced faster to the barrow. He threw the boy onto the bed and he gasped before saying "me faire prier pour elle."

Bunny chuckled leaning in and pressed his lips to Jacks, as he placed the small frame onto his length. The boy shuddering around him. "Bunny" the boy whined bouncing slowly, "Jack, what do you want?" Bunny whispered wanting so much to throw him down, to hold his hands above his head and pound into him and make him _beg _for the Pooka to let him have his release, but this time he wanted to make Jack do it, that would be saved for later.

"Bunny, let me move" Jack held Bunny's face in his cold hands as he hissed out the words, rocking around him. Bunny was shocked to say the least Jack always let the Pooka do whatever he wanted, he _never, ever _asked for the Pooka to let do it.

Bunny leaned back against the wall and let go of Jack's hips. Jack bounced slowly at first getting the feel for what he was doing, he started going faster, his speed incressing at the sounds of Bunny moaning out.

Jack tilted his hips slightly as he pushed down, the earth shattering scream jolted Bunny out his bliss as he gripped Jack's forearms asking "Jack, Jackie are you ok?!" Jack pressed his down hard on that spot as he moaned out "Bunny~."

The Pooka smirked and pushed the starry eyed boy down. His paw moved both legs pver his shoulders, after he had he brushed Jack's white hair away from his still glazed eyes. The Pooka pushed out of him, making the boy try and push back, but Bunny had moved his paws so they had a solid lock on his hips, bruising the pale skin.

Bunny pounded into the boy aiming for the spot, that had made Jack scream out. Aiming differently each time, Bunny found it and Jack arched his back, clinging to the soft sheets of the bed, screaming out again. The trusts got faster and more harder with Jack screaming out.

Bunny felt Jack get tighter as more precum leaked out from his cock. "B-b-bun-n-ny p-p-plea-s-se m-more" He sputtered out feeling his release creeping up on him. The Pooka wrapped a paw around the length as he moved faster into Jack feeling his own release comming up.

With Bunny pounding hard and fast into him in the paw moving fast around the length, Jack's release came. He screamed out Bunny's name and clentched around the Pooka. Bunny moved into Jack for the last time as he came. The Pooka fell next to Jack and he pulled the tired boy into his body.

Jack smirked and leant up to whisper again "je veux ton amour, et je veux ta revanche, j'veux ton amour" then he kissed the Bunny and whispered before falling into a dreamless sleep "je t'aime, Aster."

Bunny smiled as whispered back "je t'aime aussi, Jack."

* * *

**A.N WELL THEN! that was _awesome!_**

**1. 'je veux ton amour, et je veux ta revanche, j'veux ton amour' means 'I want your love and I want your revenge, I want your love'**

**2. 'perdre le contrôle, mon lapin belle' means 'losing control, my beautiful rabbit'**

**3. 'me faire prier pour elle' means 'make me beg for it'**

**4. 'Je t'aime, Aster' means 'I love you, Aster'**

**5. 'Je t'aime aussi, Jack' means 'I love you, Jack'**

**V !IMPORTANT! V**

**I SHALL TAKE REQUESTS NOW! anything from K, K+, T, and M. Any pairings mainly BunnyXJacl and PitchXJack, but I'm open to anything, I also write for How To Train Your Dragon. HAVE AT IT!**


End file.
